Gobi Campaign
The Gobi Campaign was another U.S. operation conducted in the Sino-American War. It started around September 18th, 2076 in an effort to cutt off industrial aid military to the People's Liberation Army and advance further into mainland China, the US Army had invaded the Gobi Desert and with support from local regional rebels nearby. Despit heavy American casualties, the US succeded and captured much of the Gobi Desert despite being pushed back and fighting in bloody defensive lines, the US and PLA troops were stalemated until the Great War on October 23rd 2077. History The Gobi Campaign, like the Yangtze Campaign, was another operation to strike at China. But way it was too play out in the campaign was different: a fairly large group of Airborne soldiers were sent to the Gobi to knock out PLA bases in the region, so that U.S. B-52's could attack the northern cities of China; including the capital Beijing. So, during the early hours of September 18th, 2076, U.S. Army Airborne Forces parachuted into the Gobi, armed with Gobi Scout Rifles (which would be know later as Gobi Campaign Scout Rifles) and Advanced Combat Armor. T-51b Power Armor units, a new addition to the armored divisions, also joined in the fight. The 11th, 17th, and the 101st Airborne divisions quickly took the former capital of Mongolia, Ulaanbaatar; and began to sweep down into the Gobi desert to destroy the nearby PLA and PLAAF bases. More than five were captured before the Chinese military finally sent their own divisions to fight the Americans. By September 24th, the two forces met at the former border of the Mongolia and the People's Republic of China. From Xin Jiang Province to the Yellow River, the Americans and the Chinese hunkered down for the hard battle to come. From early September to mid-November, the two sides shelled each other relentlessly with artillery as each side advanced slowly and then retreated. While the rest of the Airborne units stayed behind in the trenches or went on the attack only when necessary, T-51b units attacked the Chinese lines with only minimal causalities. The U.S. Army group quickly advanced further until they reached the city of Dalanzadgad, where a heavily armed PLA battalion had already set up it's defenses to prevent the U.S. Army from advancing any further. Desert combat was relentless for the average U.S. infantryman, as the Chinese Spider Drone MKVI were being employed by the PLA to attack U.S. troops in trenches and defense positions. U.S. soldiers also had to deal with the hot days and cold nights of the Gobi, along with it's sometimes unmanuverable terrian. The Chinese troops however, who had maps and defenses over the whole Gobi since the 2040's to repel a possible Soviet invasion, had the upper hand in the fight. Soon, the U.S. military began to move again as the Chinese forced thinned out, as the T-51b powered armored troops had quickly plowed through the Chinese desert defenses. Most of the U.S. military's objective had been completed during the early months of the campaign, as Airforce B-52's were now dropping bombs on the cities of Weinan, Wuhan, and Beijing with coventional bombs. The Airborne and Power armored divisions began a straight forward push into Mainland China, with the main force heading toward the capital: Beijing. The force contacted heavy resistance from both civilians and the military; but the U.S. Army managed to continue forward as they were allowed to "shoot if fired upon" by the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Sadly, the U.S. Army force never completed their objective of capturing the capital of Beijing. By early October, the U.S. forces in the Gobi were slowing as they lost more and more soldiers during the advances to Beijing, and had been pushed back to the city of Dalanzadgad. The other forces that had been headed to Wuhan were also trapped behind several Chinese battalions, and were being slaughtered as the U.S. 101st and 17th Airborne divisions struggled with the 120th Powered Armor division to survive the Chinese onslaught. By the time October 23, 2077 came around; the U.S. forces that had landed months before numbered only in the hundreds when the bombs began to fall. Aftermath With the U.S. troops left abandoned in the hot Gobi with no contacts with the United States, many of the troops abandoned the divisions in search of a possible way back home; many of whom would never return. With both armies in shambles after the collapse of both governments, there was no need to fight any longer over petty ideals. Both sides left the battlefield in search of ways to survive in the new post-apocalyptic wasteland. The U.S. divisions, known as the "Lost Legion" by some Mongolian and Chinese wastelanders in later years, set up there new home in Dalanzadgad with the local Mongolian population, which knew how the survive in such a harsh environment. With the Mongolian's help, the Lost Legion would begin to form a stable post-war society based on American ideas, which proved to be quite a culture shock to Mongolian society.. The Chinese forces would return back to their towns and cities to find them in shambles or ashes. Quickly, China began to become an almost feudal-like society in a matter of years, and many of the oldsoldiers who had fought in the campaign would become the so called protectors. Though as time went past and memories began to fade, the chinese people for years would remember the valiant soldiers of the People's Liberation Army, who fought the invaders from beyond the mountains and water. Amognst the chaos of the campaign during Pre-War times, Tibet had managed to recliam their freedom and declared independence on October 20th 2077 but the new state was short lived. Years later however, Tibet has re-emerged and now has rebuilt much of their society. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles